The Cinema and Nora
by Texa52
Summary: The one-shot spin-off from Threats of Castration is finally here. Find out what happens when Nora and Ren visit the Cinema.


**With 12 yeses, the vote is pretty unanimous (if only the US senate was the same). So as promised, the one-shot that everyone's been waiting for is finally here.**

 **Summer vacation is finally here for me in Hong Kong, so maybe expect more from me, but nothing is certain.**

 **As for the time of this story, it's before the events of Threats of Castration.**

 **Also, a recommendation here: Listen to Boop from the RWBY volume 2 soundtrack while reading this, it helps bring out the Nora X Ren feelings.**

* * *

Nora Valkyrie was a force of nature, grass would grow, birds would fly, the sun would shine and Nora would be there to somehow do the extra-ordinary, in a bad way.

Thankfully there was a way to monitor her, which was done through her childhood friend, Lie Ren. He knew her like the back of his hand, and was taken as the responsible one between the two, when she was taking in too much sugar, he would be there to hopefully stop the rampage at the cost of five flower pots, school property costing about 200 Lien, and the academy's entire supply of pancakes.

When Nora was tired, that was good, decreasing the chances of her doing something destructive.

When she was bored, that would be bad, because entertainment in her perspective, would most likely involve her war hammer/ grenade launcher, Magnihild in raiding the mess hall for pancakes.

Now she was bored when she woke up, which meant Ren was probably going to have do some kind of damage control.

The unexpected thing was that she was skipping for Ren, he could run, he could hide, he could even get someone else to handle her. But that just wasn't responsible, standing still, he prayed that she was going to pass him in a hurry.

 _Be very, very, quiet._

 _She is just going to pass you._

"REN." Shouted Nora, as she hugged him.

Any other person might tell her to leave them alone in peace, but it would be ill- advised to say no to Nora. Not since the last guy she asked out, a broken kneecap and pelvis, may he rest in peace, and by that may he sleep peacefully without having a nightmare of Nora chasing him with Magnihild.

Onlookers might speculate that the two were dating, but several weeks ago, a sudden outburst declaring that the two weren't together-together. Destroying all the rumors, looks like the gossip teams were back in business with Nora's sudden display of public affection.

"Hello Nora." Greeted Ren.

"Ren are you available. Because we should go out and see a movie." Blabbed Nora loudly.

 _Is she asking me out?_

 _Oh No_

Ren could hear several onlookers laugh, at his misfortune. He was never going to live this down.

He decided to remain calm, this was what happened to him on a daily basis, after all the last thing he wanted to do now was panic, and Nora could mean just going to a movie as friends….right?

"Ren…are you listening to me?" Snapping his train of thought.

"Yes." Replied Ren, tired already

"Well…I was thinking that we should go together, not together-together, and see the dinosaur movie, ya know the one where, blah, blah, blah."

 _Oh thank Oum, she said not together-together._

"REN…Are you listening to me?" Shouted Nora.

"Yes."

"Good, we'll go on this weekend."

Staring wide-eyed at Nora as she skipped away, did he just agree to go on the date/ not date with Nora?

It wasn't that much trouble to go with her, but now, he just lost his weekend to whatever Nora had planned. Going to the movies, meant that Nora was planning a full day's of activity for the two of them.

Sighing…He was already used to this, might as well reschedule his peace and quiet for Nora's fun and games.

* * *

"Oh look at that Robot."

"Ooh…Ooh, look at that explosion."

"Ooh…Break his legs."

Ren remained clam through the excitement and hype that Nora was generating just by looking at movie previews. Their movie hadn't even started yet, and Nora already excited….It was gonna be a long day, and it had only just begun.

The ruckus that she had caused was turning heads towards their direction, he looked around in their vicinity, looking down on his lap, a big bucket of popcorn, just what he needed.

Grabbing a handful of the treat, he showed the treat in front of Nora, she stared at the corn for a good five seconds, analyzing what was presented in front of her, taking one, she chewed on the piece of corn with glee, taking Ren's hand , she put the entire handful into her mouth, with Ren's hand . Pulling his mouth out of Nora's wet mouth, Ren just sighed and gave her the entire bucket of popcorn.

He was finally able to enjoy the movie, the movie itself wasn't bad at all, it was your generic action flick, staring a big star, who plays a trainer in a dinosaur park, when a dinosaur runs amok it's up to him to save the park. Still, he would prefer a Spruce Lee movie.

He fell asleep half way through the film, but was awoken again when Nora screamed "YOU…NO GOOD RAPTORS." Looking at Nora, she was completely engrossed into the film, waving excitedly at what was happening.

So much for having her keep quiet with food, but she had already eaten an entire bucket full of Popcorn, the last thing Ren wanted to do was give to Nora too much popcorn, effectively putting her on a Sugar buzz. And Nora on the sugar buzz meant a full eight hours of destruction being caused by her.

About half-an-hour later, the movie finally ended, somehow Ren managed not to fall asleep again, so he was mentally and physically awake to face any challenge that Nora was going to throw at him.

Turning around for only a second and turning back in the next, Nora had disappeared.

 _Where did she go now?_

Looking back in the theatre, he couldn't find his childhood friend. She was wearing pink or as Nora would call it 'Light-ish red' for crying out loud, it wouldn't be that hard. This meant that she was probably…

Rushing back out, he scanned the area with his eyes, and found Nora, standing behind a popcorn machine, pushing buttons left right and center, like a mad scientist.

The machine was making a weird wheezing noise, that couldn't be good.

Inside the glass cube which cooked the delicious treat, the amount of Popcorn had exceeded the normal amount, apparently, someone had decided to add two bags full of Popcorn corn into the machine.

Now normally an extremely high temperature wouldn't be used to pop the corn, but someone had set the machine to increase its temperatures. There would most likely be something disastrous.

One, Ren's eyes widened.

Two, he began sprinting towards Nora.

Three, the glass of the popcorn machine cracking could be heard, preceded by a large boom, popcorn exploded everywhere. Rushing through the glass, like a miniture nuclear explosion. The smell of fired corn, butter and machinery filled the air along with the smoke.

The fire alarms began blarring.

People began screaming.

The two being extremely close to the popcorn bomb, drowned in the wave of corn flooding them, dazed and confused.

* * *

"AND STAY AWAY FROM EVERY CINEMA IN VALE, YOU LITTLE BRATS."

Today was not a good day for both Ren and Nora, and could be counted as a terrible day. Well, on the bright side, they were the first two people to ever get kicked out of every cinema in Vale.

Ren still remained emotionless, however Nora was looking slightly downtrodden, she just wanted some more popcorn, maybe she did go a little over the top this time.

Closing her eyes she Sniffed the air like a guard dog, she could still smell the aroma of popcorn.

But they were already out of the cinema, maybe it was just the smell stuck to them.

Opening her eyes, she saw Ren holding a small, paper bag, filled with popcorn, he was smiling.

Taking a piece, she chewed on it slowly, touching his nose "Boop."

No matter what, Ren was always there for her, making her smile again.

* * *

 **A/N: Fav and review please**


End file.
